Four Romance Stories
by puddinpuppy
Summary: Four House of Anubis Romance stories.       Clothing Thief-Jerome/Patricia w/ Fabina.    My True Feelings-Fabian/Nina.    The Dance Of A Lifetime-Mara/Mick.   Midnight Meeting-Amber/Alfie w/ Fabina.
1. Clothing Thief

**Patricia's POV**

"JEROME!" I screamed. He had stolen her clothes and left a note along with some "interesting" clothes

_Dear Patricia, I hope you enjoy your saucy clothes. Jerome_

That jerk. I ran as fast as I could to Jerome's room, but all I saw was a snoring Alfie. Apparently he had gone to sleep early. I decided to get some other clothes from my room. I walked into my room and suddenly I saw Jerome sitting on my bed shirtless and smiling.

"Jerome, why did you take my clothes?" I uttered.

"Dear Patricia Williamson, how would I convince you to come to me without using some kind of leverage." He said as he picked up and held my stolen clothes in the air.

Without thinking I lunged at him and tried to grab my clothes, but ended up knocking us both to the ground, me on top of him.

"So that's how you feel about me." He said grinning.

I was trying to think of a retort, but I couldn't speak. He was beautiful and I loved him. We both suddenly leaned in and kissed each other. After about 3 minutes of kissing I broke away and told him we needed to go to sleep. We got up, said goodbye, and kissed one last time. I hadn't even noticed that my roommate Mara had woken up and saw the whole thing.

"Um, I'm guessing you to like each other." Mara said, shocked after the surprise she woke up to.

"Goodnight, Mara." I said happily falling asleep.

**Jerome's POV**

"I really like how tonight turned out." Jerome laid on his bed chatting to a sleeping Alfie.

I finally drifted to sleep until I was woken up to find all the Anubis House boys staring at me.

"So, how are you and Patricia?" Mick said trying to hold back a grin.

"Yeah we heard you were nice and cozy in her room last night." Fabian said.

"Watch it Fabian. You still haven't told me about why almost every night I see you and Nina leave one of your rooms, and quote, hearts' pounding." He smirked.

"Hey, don't argue with Fabian. At least he shows his feelings about Nina while you suddenly have a make out session with Patricia on her floor." Alfie said grinning.

"I'm going to go talk to Patricia." I said walking out of my room.

**Patricia's POV**

When I woke up I saw three pairs of eyes staring at me.

"Good Morning, Jerome and you were pretty cozy last night and I am SOOOO happy for you." Said a cheery blonde.

"Mara did you really have to tell them?" I said yawning.

"Yes, it is an important moment." Mara said grinning.

"I'm going to go talk to Jerome." I said blushing as I left the room.

**Patricia's POV **

"Oh, hi Jerome. So how did you sle-" I was cut off by Jerome gently kissing me.

"Will you go out to the movies with me tomorrow? I stated giggling.

**Jerome's POV**

"I'll have to check my schedule, but I think it's a date." I laughed with my comedic brain.

Patricia and I talked it over and, after our first date, became an official couple, which ended up with the couple kissing every evening after dinner and falling asleep together.


	2. My True Feelings

**Fabian's POV **

"I need to see Nina has anyone seen her?" I stated casually because I wouldn't want others to see my feelings for her.

Jerome smirked and stated, "Nina's in her room studying. Hey Alfie, I wonder why Fabian is looking for Nina?" He nudged Alfie as they both started laughing.

"Whatever you guys, thanks." I said ignoring them.

**Nina's POV**

I was tired after school today and was trying to fit some studying in before I went to sleep when suddenly I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's Fabian, can I come in?"

I was overjoyed to hear from Fabian. I liked him since I met him when I transferred to the house.

"Hey Fabian, come right in." My heart was pounding as I saw the sweet face of my British crush.

**Fabian's POV**

Tonight is the night I was going to risk it all and tell Nina my feelings towards her, but I needed to be subtle about it. I was still thinking of how I was going to word it to her, but instead all that came out was," Do you want help with your studying?"

"Sure, can we study in your room? I need to get out of this room for little while." She said sweetly.

"No problem. You grab your stuff and I'll set out my notes in my room." I was so happy to have her spend time with me.

**Nina's POV**

I was so happy when Fabian asked me to study, so I picked up my materials and practically raced to his room. I put on some perfume and took my jacket off to show my cute tank top. I opened the door slightly to see him getting his notes and putting on WHAT? He was putting on cologne, which made me shiver with happiness knowing that he likes me too. I waited for him to put the cologne away before entering his room and finding to my surprise, no Mick. I almost jumped up and down with excitement. **I was alone with Fabian.**

After a while a studying, Fabian moved closer to me and said, " Um. Nina can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said heart pounding.

**Fabian's POV**

I took Nina's hands and tried to tell her my feelings. " Nina I really like you and I need to know if you like m-" I was suddenly stopped by Nina kissing me. After what seemed like forever, Nina pulled away shocked and started trying to explain, because it seemed like she hadn't heard me say that I like her as well.

"I, Fabian, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-" I kissed her to calm her down and I protected her by putting my arms around her and she ran her hand through my hair giving me chills, until suddenly we heard a gasp coming from the door. We also hadn't noticed that Nina was sitting on my lap so when we saw Mick in the doorway she jumped off of my lap, released her hands and slid to the other side of the bed. Her face was red although she looked happy anyways.

"I'll just give you to some privacy." He said with a voice.

**Nina's POV**

I had shifted over to Fabian's lap while we were "making out" and when I heard Mick's gasp. I was startled into sliding to the other side of the bed. Once Mick had left I sat back down on his lap.

"So, where were we?" I stated as I leaned in again only to here a surprised Amber scream from the living room.

"OH MY GOSH. THEY WERE MAKING OUT!" She screamed as we ignored the comment and went on kissing.

"I love you Fabian." I said.

**Fabian's POV**

"I love you too, Nina.


	3. The Dance Of A Lifetime

**Mick's POV**

It's time to ask someone to dance. I was thinking of asking Amber, but she is going with someone from another house. I do like Mara. Maybe I should ask her.

"Hey Patricia. Have you seen Mara around today?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah. She is in her room." She answered without a care because she was going to the dance with Jerome.

"Thanks. See you later." I needed to ask Mara before she decided not to go at all. She was probably studying so I needed to ask her quick and not bother her. I walked to her room and knocked and heard a quiet," Come in."

"Hey Mara."

"Hey Mick."

"Um, Mara? I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me." I said.

"Oh, Mick I would love to. I'll get ready and meet you downstairs, ok?"

"Sounds great."

**Mara's POV**

I'm so happy that Mick asked m because I wasn't going to go because I thought no one would ask me, but finally my crush asked me to the dance. I decided to pick out a "little black dress" with some small black heels and a handbag to match. I took a shower, did my hair and makeup, got dressed, and met Mick downstairs where he was wearing a beautiful tuxedo.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep. "

"Wait for us." Shouted an extremely happy Amber. Suddenly appearing with Alfie, Nina and Fabian, and Jerome and Patricia. "We need to travel together, right?" she asked.

"Sure, lets go."

I noticed Nina wearing a long red dress, Patricia wearing a Goth-prom style dress, as well as Amber in her ALL pink outfit. Mick was very gentle and led me to the dance with grace. He walked me onto the dance floor and after we were tired from dancing so hard, a slow song came on and he guided me once more. He put his arms around my waist while I placed mine around his neck.

"I really like you Mara, and I was wondering if you wou-" But he was silenced by my sudden kiss on his cheek.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist. " I stated blushing.

"Don't apologize." As he brought me closer, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me, while I could hear the cheering from my classmates.

What a perfect day.


	4. Midnight Meeting

**Amber's POV**

I wake up to the shower running. Nina was already awake probably getting ready for Fabian. I got up, got some clothes gathered, and waited for Nina. She ran out fast, got dressed, and grabbed her school supplies. She's definitely going to see him. I took my shower, washed my hair, got ready, and came downstairs where I saw Nina and Fabian flirting. Patricia yelling at Jerome, and Mara and Mick were probably in the kitchen "making breakfast."

"Hey You Guys." I said excitedly.

"Hey." Came a response from the four teens.

Alfie walked in yawning and Nina grabbed Fabian, Alfie, and me.

"We need to have a meeting tonight. We're going to the cellar. Meet outside my room tonight at midnight."

"Great."

When 12:00 came me and Nina met Fabian and Alfie downstairs.

**Alfie's POV**

Amber looked beautiful even in pajamas and tonight I could spend time with her.

Fabian stated," Ready to go?"

"Let's do it."

Right as we got down we heard terrifying screams and we tried to escape but the oven wouldn't open with Nina's locket.

"ALFIE!" Amber cried.

I grabbed her and held her in my arms for protection as I watched Fabian do the same with Nina. After a few minutes we saw Victor walk around inspecting the cellar and then leave. Suddenly, Amber stared into my eyes and our lips touched. I saw Fabian and Nina smirk happily and suddenly the oven swung open.

We ran back upstairs to Nina's room. She had to talk to Fabian privately which left Amber and me alone outside her door.

"Umm. I really like you Amber." I mumbled.

"I like you too, Alfie."

She gazed into my eyes and we kissed again and this time her arms were around my neck, mine around her waist. When I walked into my room I saw Fabian and Nina snogging on Nina's bed so I followed Alfie to his room where I fell asleep with him. I would have some explaining to do to Jerome in the morning, but I didn't really care.


End file.
